Super Dads
by MarauderL389
Summary: Midoriya's mom becomes the victim of a villain attack and leaves Izuku all alone...until two pros decide to take him in and help him along the path to becoming a hero.


_Why? Why did this have to happen the one day I wouldn't be able to handle it? It wasn't fair! It wasn't FAIR!_

Midoriya stared at his notebook as he scooped it out of the fountain. He sighed before shaking it a little and carefully placing it in his bag. Kacchan had been getting more violent with him lately, and he was afraid it was going to get worse after this.

" _If you wanna be a hero so bad, there's actually a really good way. If you believe they're holding your quirk over in the next world...you should just dive off the rooftop!"_

Stupid, stupid Kacchan. Didn't he know that if anybody found out, his future as a hero could be jeopardized? Midoriya sighed again, starting on his way home. Walking a bit down the road, he stopped. After Kacchan, he needed to cool down and he knew exactly what he needed. Midoriya started walking in the other direction, ready to eat some katsudon to help him get through the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Inko Midoriya had the same idea at home. Scurrying about, she tried looking for the ingredients for the delicious cutlet bowl to make for Izuku before he arrived, but was only able to find some eggs and vegetables. After a few minutes, she pouted and sighed before grabbing her bag and walking out of the house. She would just drop by the market real quick before Izuku got home. It would be her nice surprise to him after all the hard work he's been putting into his classes. Inko smiled as she started walking in the direction of the store, thinking about how happy Izuku would be when he got home.

All Might chased through the sewers after the slime villain. Though he tried to stay as quiet as possible while he ran, he knew the criminal was aware that he was after him. That's why when he saw the next opening through a sewage drain, he took it. He pulled his slime through the cracks in the drain and looked around. He grinned. The only person on the street was a small woman with green hair...and her back turned to him. Taking one last glance around, he sped towards the woman. When he started to engulfed her, she screamed and dropped her purse. Her breathing started speeding up until she couldn't breathe anymore. He was suffocating her, completely wrapping her up in slime and entering her lungs, starting to take control of her body. She went unconscious.

 _IzukuIzukuIzukuizukuizuku…_

 _I'm so sorry Izuku...I love you…_

After the villain felt the woman go limp in his slime, he knew he had taken her over. He was in control. Before he could test out his new gained quirk, he saw All Might burst out of the sewer he had come out of. Before he could say "slime", the villain was blown away with one punch from the number one hero. He tried struggling against the strong wind produced by the blow, but was only able to latch onto his victim for a few more seconds before getting spread all over the tunnel. All Might quickly scooped the criminal into multiple plastic bottles before quickly turning back to the monster's victim. Gently laying her on her back, he checked for breathing or a pulse...and found nothing. He cursed and punched the side of the tunnel gently, creating a large dent. 'Damn it damn it DAMN IT!', he thought as he huffed, before, 'I need to take her to the police. We need to tell her family…' This was always the worst part of the job for the pro hero. He picked her up again, making sure to be as gentle as possible. She looked so worn out and tired...If only she had just been unconscious. All Might bowed his head one more time and then started running. He arrived at the police station a few minutes later, cradling her like a baby in one arm as he handed over the villain in the bottle. The officers, at first in awe at All Might, quickly hurried to him, calling for a stretcher and an ambulance. Before they could ask what happened, All Might slipped away, leaving a note. "Call me when you find her family."

Midoriya was checking the damage done to his notebook while eating his katsudon. As he decided the journal was still ok despite the burn marks, he got a phone call. Specifically, a hospital number. Confused and now getting anxious, he answered. "Hello?", he asked. "Good afternoon. Is this Midoriya Izuku?", said a light but firm voice. He was growing increasingly confused. "Yeah, who is this? Is everything alright?". The other voice seemed to sigh a little before speaking with...pity? "Could you please come to the Musutafu Villain Victim Hospital? Your mom was brought in…" Midoriya's ears rang, making the rest of the speaker's words fuzzy. His mom had gotten attacked? Quickly returning to his senses, he heard the last of the speaker's words. "...and then you'll be able to talk to All Might and the police."

Thanking the man, he hung up and immediately stood up. He felt the blood rush to his head, making him dizzy and giving him a headache. 'Mom? Mom in the hospital? Mom hospital mom attacked mom…' His muttering kept increasing as he payed for his food and left the restaurant, only stopping for breath after he realized he had run all the way to the hospital.

Walking in slowly, he asked the front desk for his mom's room and made his way through the hospital. Second floor, emergency room. "Second floor wouldn't the first floor be better for the emergency room unless of course it was better up there or the needed equipment was on the second floor or maybe-" Realizing he had started muttering again, he stopped. And he stood still when he found his mom's room. There were two guards on each side of the door.

Midoriya stopped in front of them. "Midoriya Izuku?", asked the guard on the left. He nodded slowly and walked in when they opened the door for him. He froze. Everything hit him in an instant when he saw his mother. Inko was laying in a hospital bed, equipment surrounding her. He looked at her heart monitor and felt his stomach drop. It was a straight line, no waves. There was one long, continuous beep that made his ears ring for the second time that day. All of a sudden he was at her side, his tears soaking into the sheets. "Mom please mom just get up just open your eyes please…", he cried, gripping onto her arm. ' _Why? Why did this have to happen the one day I wouldn't be able to handle it? It wasn't fair! It wasn't FAIR!'_ After Kacchan, he thought he had had enough that day. Wasn't it enough?

He screamed into the sheets before going back to just crying. Just sobbing quietly next to her. Midoriya didn't stop crying until he couldn't anymore. A tear would find its way down his cheek every now and then, but by then he was mostly just hiccuping, still clinging to his mother.

All Might found himself deflate as he made his way to the victim's room. He literally reverted to his normal form. Thankfully, Tsukauchi had sent away the guards before he got there and made sure the floor was clear of other people. Walking in quietly, he felt his heart sink again as he got closer. He noticed the child's hand clutching onto the woman's arm, the fingers white from holding on tightly for so long. 'They were the only family they had…' He himself felt himself inhale sharply and start to cry a bit before he wiped away the tears. As he did, the kid turned to him. His eyes and face were red, tired and tear-streaked. Toshinori found himself walking towards the kid and hugging him. Feeling the child go limp in his arms, 'justlikehismom', he started crying again, this time letting the tears flow freely.


End file.
